Fish Eyes and Chinese Buns
by AlistarBundy
Summary: It is in these short, sweet, serene moments that they realize that just maybe...maybe...maybe everything is going to be alright. An ongoing collection of one-shots. Hachiman x Yui.
1. Salaryman

_**Salaryman**_

Ten hours.

Ten hours of my life went down the drain for the sake of work. This does not even account for the time I took to commute home. This does not account for the time I took to make a quick detour to the convenience store to grab a quick snack. If I were to include those factors, I'd come to the conclusion that I just slaved away almost half my day.

Overworked, overstressed, and overwhelmed with feelings of uneasiness, I came to the realization that we toiled away our education, our livelihoods, for a promise.

A promise of stability and a sense of security. A man doesn't choose his career after college. That much is certain.

No.

He chooses a company.

In exchange for his devotion, the company looks after both him and his family. When ripe old age hits him, the company rewards his dedication with a nice pension.

Indeed, he chooses to throw away his liberties for a sense of security. Modern slavery if you will.

Such is the life of a salaryman.

The white-collared hero who sacrifices both body and mind unquestionably for the sake of his company. A paragon of modern Japan.

As I opened the front door of my apartment, hints of rosemary came across my senses. From the kitchen, I can hear a young woman singing to herself a pop song from the current Oricon charts. Around the corner a dog – a dachshund, to be exact – made a mad dash towards me, barking enthusiastically.

"Hikki! You're finally home!" My wife Yui emerged from the kitchen to give me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're cooking?"

I took a good look at my wife. Though she is in her mid-twenties now, she doesn't look a day older than when I first met her in high school ten years ago. Other than her signature Chinese-style bun, with her beige turtleneck sweater, Yui looks just like her mother when I first met her.

"Yeah! We're having oven-fried rosemary chicken tonight!" Yui exclaimed enthusiastically. I raised a brow at that. With my wife's cooking skills, I wasn't completely enthused. There is a reason I've always opted to eat take-out instead.

"Do you need any help? Where is the recipe? Can I see it? Would you like me to take over?" I watched as my wife's face increasingly became inflamed as I continued my prodding.

"Hikki! Don't be so insensitive!" Yui pouted.

She's pretty cute when she's mad…

"Geez, we've been married for three years now! Have a little more faith!" She puffed.

"Ah, my bad. I just don't want to come home just to find it in ashes." I mused.

"Hey, don't worry! Yukinon has been helping me out recently! She comes by after her shift is over to give me lessons."

"Yukinoshita has been helping you out? That's good to hear."

"Yep!"

She began to make her way towards the kitchen before suddenly turning back to face me. "Oh! I almost forgot! Hikki, your bath is ready by the way. Go upstairs! Relax! Dinner will be ready soon!"

My wife returned to kitchen to finish up, leaving me in the hallway with Sable. After giving Sable a dose of affection, the dog proceeded into the kitchen. Surprisingly, even in his advanced age, Sable still has some spring in his step. I put my coat on the rack, loosened my tie, and made my way upstairs.

* * *

After my bath I entered the kitchen to find Yui setting the table with Sable quietly watching.

"Hikki! Come, come! Let's eat!" My wife pulled out my seat and ushered me to sit down. She has been in high spirits recently.

I looked down at the oven-fried rosemary chicken that lay on my plate. It certainly looked presentable and rather edible. I cut a small slice of the chicken breast as Yui looked at me rather expectantly and took a bite.

Tender, crispy and slightly juicy, the assertive flavor of rosemary complimented nicely with the texture of the breaded chicken.

Hey, this is actually pretty good! How the hell did Yui become decent at cooking!? Did Yukinoshita train her in the Room of Spirit and Time!?

"How...How is it?" Yui asked sheepishly.

"It's actually pretty good." I said matter-of-factly. I watched as a wave of relief wash over my wife's face.

"Really? That's good to hear."

"I'm surprised that you can actually cook something edible." I added.

"Hey! I've been working hard at this! I want to become a good wife for you, Hikki! I have to try..." Yui pouted. With eyes downcast, she smiled warmly as she pressed her right hand against her flat stomach.

"...I have to…"

* * *

After dinner, I quietly sat on the living room couch and passed my time away by reading a novel. The book was nothing special. It was just low-brow literature designed for consumption. Still, it took the edge of reality away. The realm of fantasy was a far better place to be in.

From behind, I felt two soft hands gently pressed on my scalp. Yui often likes to give me scalp massages after dinner. I felt as if some of my troubles eased away by her touch. She truly was a comforting presence. Although my wife may not be able to exude the natural comfiness of someone like Meguri-senpai, I felt at ease around her.

"How was work?" It was a question she would usually begin with.

"Same old stuff." I scoffed as I continued to read my novel. Her hands worked their way through my hair, firmly rubbing my scalp to-and-fro. Her firm, yet gentle touch eased some of my day's worth of tension and stress.

"They work me like a dog. Actually, I'm more like a raisin: soul-sucked and left to dry." I continued.

"Still, you're working so hard...you've always worked so hard for our sakes..." Her voice was warm, comforting and assuring. "I'm thankful for that...We're both thankful..."

I felt her hands suddenly stop.

"Yui?" I laid my book down on the adjacent coffee table and turned around to look at her. She had both her hands gently rubbing her belly.

"Hikki...What should we name him?"

"Or her. Don't be so sure of our child's gender, Yui. It's still too early to know."

To be honest, I'm hoping we have a girl. Just like my father before me, I'd like to have a daughter I can dote on. Yui, on the other hand, would love to have a son.

"I wouldn't know what to call our child. It's your call."

"Don't just leave something so important like this to me!" My wife shook her head rapidly left to right. "This is something we have to decide together."

"Ah, you're right."

"Would you like some coffee?" Yui asked, changing the subject. "I'm gonna go back to the kitchen to make some."

Actually, a cup of coffee sounds pretty good right about now.

"Sure. I'll take mine with sugar and condensed milk." It's no MAX COFFEE, but it'll have to do.

As my wife returned to the kitchen, I picked up my book and attempted to pick up where I left off. In the end, I couldn't focus on my reading. I had too much on my mind.

Would my child turn out okay?

Would I alone be able to support my family?

Would I have time to spend with my child?

Becoming a father was so foreign, so new, and completely overwhelming. I couldn't help but feel the fear and the uncertainty as it tugged away at my heart.

Still, as I heard my wife sang a popular tune as she prepared our coffee in the kitchen, that I thought to myself that maybe…

Maybe…

Maybe everything would be alright.

"Here Hikki."

My wife laid my cup on the coffee table as I broke out of my reverie. My eyes followed her as she took a seat next to my left with her mug in hand. I took a small sip of the coffee she prepared for me. It was sickeningly sweet with a thick consistency. After three years of marriage and a decade of dating, Yui is able to consistently craft my ideal cup of coffee.

"This is good." I paused to take another sip. "Thanks."

"I'm glad you like it." Yui replied as she laid her mug on the coffee table.

The fingers of her right hand gently circled the rim of her mug and she thoughtfully gazed into the pool of light brown. Afterwards, she grabbed a pillow that lay on the couch and leaned her body against mine; her head softly resting on my left shoulder. With slow, steady breaths, my wife's soft rhythms against my shoulder further eased my tensions.

"Ahhh...This is nice..." She mused elatedly.

"Yeah..."

I felt her right hand grab my left and pressed it against her midsection.

"I'm so excited Hikki. I can't wait." I can only nod in agreement. What else can I say?

Sable, the old dachshund who bridged us two together all those years ago, managed to hop on the couch and sprawled himself on both our laps.

"Aww Sable..." My wife gushed. She cheerfully petted the old boy's belly with age-old affection. I felt a smile creep upon my face. Despite my uneasiness, despite my stress, it is these short, sweet, serene, moments that make me think that maybe…

Maybe…

Maybe everything will be alright.

* * *

 **A/N:** While working on the _The Third Option_ (Ch. 10 will hopefully be released 2-4 weeks from now), I had several ideas for a HachiYui short running through my head. This is the end result of just one of them. If I ever have more ideas for HachiYui shorts, I'll probably just add them here.

Happy reading!


	2. First Encounter

_**A/N:** S_ _lightly AU._

* * *

 _ **First Encounter**_

Slow, steady, electronic beeps rang though his ears seemingly matching the rate of his heart and that of his own slow, steady, breathing. Although numb of mind, the boy finds the strength to open his eyes only to find himself encompassed by bright lights, a sea of white, and a hint of yellow. He found himself laying in a hospital bed with his upper half propped up so his eyes can face the adjacent wall rather than the ceiling above. He blinked for an instant with only mild surprise registering in his mind.

Perhaps the drugs still had an influence.

At that very moment, the boy came to realize something – something he had failed to notice the very moment he opened his eyes – the boy can't feel his legs.

His eyes rapidly scanned the lower half of the bed and a wave of relief gushed over when he found that he still had both his legs. His right leg looked mostly intact, just some cuts and bruises here and there. However, his left leg was encased in plaster and propped up at an angle.

It turns out that the drugs really did have an influence. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him. At least he is thankful he still has his legs.

"Onii-chan, you're finally awake!" The excited voice of a young girl cut through his clouded consciousness. She had been sitting by the left side of the bed waiting for him to wake up.

"Uhh...urr…Ko...Ko...Komachi? What..What ha-happened? Why...Why am I here?" The boy struggled to find the right words to say. Drug-induced lethargy impeded him in both mind and body. In his current situation, his motor skills were not up to par.

"You got hit by a car earlier this morning saving a girl's dog. You'll be here for a while." His younger sister Komachi began. "You're such an idiot, Onii-chan! You really shouldn't have done something so stupid! Komachi was super worried you know!" Komachi scolded her elder brother for his idiocy. He felt a small pang of guilt for worrying his younger sister so greatly.

"S...S...Sorry..." A simple apology was all that he could manage to say.

"At least you're all right. Komachi is happy." Komachi gave a bright, thankful smile and pulled her brother into a tight hug. "By the way Onii-chan, the girl whose dog you saved earlier today is waiting outside. She was waiting by your side when I was finally able to visit. She even skipped her first day of high school just to be with you! Pretty cute huh?"

"O-Oh?"

"Yeah." Komachi opened the room's door and stuck her head and half her body out the entryway gesturing to someone. "Yui-san, please come inside!"

A young girl roughly his age entered the room. She had medium length, dark brown hair and sported no makeup. Her attire consisted of pink bear patterned pajamas pants, a grey hoodie, and black flip flops. She was beautiful in a plain sort of way.

Komachi pointed at the girl standing next to her, "Onii-chan, this is Yuigahama Yui. She is the owner of the dog you saved. She goes to the same school as you do!" Komachi then gestured at her elder brother, "Yui-san, this is Hikigaya Hachiman, my one and only Onii-chan!"

"H-Hello...H-Hi...Hiki-Hikigaya-kun..." Yui began, nervousness laced in her voice. "Thank you for saving my dog Sable earlier today. I can't thank you enough." She finished with a bow of deference, displaying her gratitude for the boy.

"Uhh...no...no...problem..."

Seeing as Komachi had left the room, Yui took Komachi's seat by Hachiman's bedside and sat down. She hardly made any sort of eye contact with him. She couldn't help but feel somewhat intimidated by the sour expression on his face. Was he like that because he was in pain? Or was he like that because he was pissed off at her? It was understandable if he was angry with her. Still, she was hoping it was not the latter. She didn't want him to hate her.

However, Yuigahama Yui did not know that it was simply his default expression forged by his own issues and personal experiences over the years.

An uncomfortable heaviness filled the atmosphere and there was silence between the two. Tightly gripping the fabric of her pajama pants with both her hands, Yui nervously began, "So you are going to Sobu too, Hikigaya-kun?" She didn't take her eyes off her lap.

"...Yeah."

"What class?" She asked.

"First year...1-F..."

Hearing those words perked Yui up a bit. "Hey! We're in the same year! How cool!" She beamed with newfound enthusiasm.

"Oh..." He weakly replied. It was all Hachiman could really manage.

"Ehehe...I-I guess it's really hard to speak right now huh? I can imagine...I'm so sorry Hikki..." Yui laughed nervously and fidgeted as she spoke. She was genuinely apologetic and she hoped he understood that.

 _'Hikki?'_ He raised a brow at that. It was the first time in his life that anyone decided to call him by an affectionate nickname.

"...H-Hikki?" He said out loud.

"Oh sorry!" Yui frantically waved both her hands in an apologetically defensive fashion. "Do you prefer to be called Hikigaya-kun?"

"Mmm..." Hachiman merely grunted. His eyes were getting heavy and he could hardly maintain focus.

She didn't know what to make of that response but she knew she was starting to overstay her welcome. She rose off her chair and gently put her right hand on Hachiman's left shoulder. "I should let you rest. Hopefully I'll see you at school soon. It was nice to meet you. Take care, Hikki!"

"...Mmm..."

Hachiman's eyes slowly trailed on the girl who is now making her way out of the infirmary. He heard Yui speak her goodbyes in a muffled dialogue to his younger sister who waited outside the room.

 _'...What a nice girl...'_ he thought callously to himself before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

He didn't have the strength, the heart, and the capacity to tell Yuigahama Yui that he hated nice girls.

* * *

It had been a few days since the accident and Hachiman remained trapped in his hospital bed. In his current condition, the doctors were not ready to discharge him. He would have to remain in his bed for the next couple weeks. Unable to leave, Komachi supplied him with his light novel and PS Vita collection to pass the time.

It was unfortunate that he had missed making his high school debut. It was an opportunity to finally discard his loner lifestyle and make some friends. Of course, fate had other plans for Hikigaya Hachiman. He was destined to enter high school alone. He remained somewhat bitter to that.

He was bitter for being a careless idiot risking his life to save some stranger's dog.

He was bitter at Yuigahama Yui for being a careless idiot for not having proper control of her dog.

He was bitter at the anonymous driver for sending him to the hospital.

As Hachiman bitterly reflected on the bitter circumstances that made him quite bitter, one source of his bitterness, Yuigahama Yui, enthusiastically entered his hospital room with a manila folder in hand.

"Yahallo Hikki!" Yui flashed Hachiman a radiant smile as she entered. Hachiman, however, wasn't quite as enthused.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped.

Yuigahama's expression turned to one of anger before quickly realizing she was somewhat unrecognizable with her now pink-dyed hair and makeup. "Oh...Ehehe...I guess you don't recognize me huh? Um...Uhh...I'm Yuigahama Yui. You saved my dog a couple days ago. Remember?"

"Oh." A monotone reply.

"Y-You're...You're not too happy to see me, are you?" Yui mumbled rather dejectedly. Her shoulders slumped as she took a seat by his bedside.

"Well, seeing as you are the reason why I'm trapped in this bed, I'm not particularly happy to see you. I was supposed to have my high school debut!" He exclaimed.

"...Sorry..." A weak reply from Yuigahama.

Afterwards, the two avoided making eye contact with each other. Hachiman's eyes were firmly planted on his book while Yui was busy texting away on her smartphone.

"Hey...How are you holding up?" Yui began as she continued texting away. She didn't take her eyes away from her smartphone.

"I'm fine." Hachiman replied as he continued to read his book.

"Oh...That's good…How long are you gonna stay here?"

"Roughly three weeks. The doctors aren't ready to discharge me yet."

"That sucks..."

"Damn straight."

Hachiman took his eyes off his book at gazed at the "new" Yuigahama Yui. By his own standards, he found her to be quite cute – beautiful even. Though far from world-class, Yuigahama definitely didn't disappoint in the looks department. Her makeup accentuated her best features and her now peach-pink dyed hair matched her cheerfully rosy disposition. She was common beauty in his eyes.

He found it quite odd that she was willing to associate herself with him. Other than that one act of dashing heroics, he thought Yuigahama had no reason to stay. She already apologized. Although he didn't hate himself, he believed that he had absolutely no redeeming qualities in the eyes of others.. People always saw him as a piece of trash – garbage to be discarded and thrown away. Girls always found him to be repulsive and disgusting and he found them to be bitches and whores.

In a way, she was like a yin to his yang. While he considers himself to be aloof, cold, and bitter, Yuigahama is outgoing, warm, and expressive. He is the tired jaded cynic. She is the energetic wide-eyed idealist.

As such, he couldn't fathom why she wanted to stay by his side as she currently is doing.

 _'Yuigahama Yui truly is a nice girl.'_ He thought.

And that made him quite bitter.

"Hikki..." Yui muttered weakly. Hachiman blinked rapidly for a moment, pulling himself back to reality. He realized a blushing Yuigahama was avoiding eye contact with him. "...You're staring at me.."

"Oh sorry..." Hachiman tore his eyes away from Yuigahama and scratched the back of his head nervously. His own cheeks were now flushed. "My bad."

"It's okay."

Turning back to Yuigahama, Hachiman's eyes fell to the manila folder that lay planted on her lap. A curious sight. Yuigahama was clutching onto the folder with a tight grip – as if she didn't want to let it go.

"Yuigahama."

Having garnered Hachiman's attention, Yuigahama turned to face him. "What's up Hikki?"

"What is in that folder you're holding?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot!" She put her phone inside her bag and opened the manila folder so he can see its contents. "It's your assignments for the week, Hikki. Since you're unable to come to school, I volunteered to bring these to you. I'll be doing this every week until you're finally ready to come back to school."

"Mmm...Thanks Yuigahama..."

"No problem! It's the least I could do for you! You risked your life to save Sable! I can't thank you enough!"

Yuigahama laid the manila folder on the nightstand by his bedside. From the inside of her bag, the quiet vibration of her can be heard whirring through the air.

"It must be my mom." She said as she rummaged through her bag. "I asked her to pick me up at the hospital."

Yuigahama answered her phone. "Hi Mama! I'll be down in a moment…Uh huh...Uh huh...Uh...HUH?! Mama! N-No! I-It's not like that! Geez..." She hung up her phone and turned to Hachiman with cheeks flushed. "Ehehe...How embarrassing...I have to go now Hikki. Bye Bye!"

"Later."

Yuigahama briskly exited Hachiman's hospital room. His eyes fell on the manila folder that she had left on his nightstand that contained his make-up work. It was awfully generous of her to set aside some of her precious free time to come visit him at the hospital.

 _'Yuigahama is such a nice girl'_ He thought to himself. He had to remind himself that he hated nice girls. It was the only thing he could believe in with complete confidence. Still, despite his held opinion that he hates nice girls, with regards to Yuigahama Yui, a sweet girl who hasn't treated him with genuine disdain right from the get-go, he thought that maybe…

Maybe…

Maybe he could make an exception.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's refreshing not having to adhere to the first-person. I feel a little more in my element in the third-person. At times, it is hard trying to capture Hachiman's mindset. Honestly, I'm jelly at how spot-on other authors are able to capture the dynamics and the personalities of Hachi and his peers. Truly, you all have my admiration and respect. :D


End file.
